Awkward Romanitc Date
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora just wanted to find love and romance. So he thought of dating his best friend Riku, since they know each other so well. How will everything go? Fluff, light romance. Soriku! Oneshot!


Sora x Riku! **Read and Review**

_I would like to thank my beta reader _**InThePalmOfMyHand,**_ for correcting my story! Thanks! Way better now_! _Read and Review_**_!_**

.

Normal/Regular

"Talking"

'Thinking'

.

No warnings... just fluff!

.

* * *

><p>Sora was walking along the beach. Looking around he noticed couples kissing and holding hands, being romantic and all lovey-dovey. He wanted that.<p>

_I wish I had that kind of relationship_, he thought.

He kicked at the sand and decided to go back home.

Once home, he started reading a romance book. After only an hour, he finished.

"Oh what an amazing book!" he said out loud, tears in his eyes. Books are always so romantic and full of love! Why is that?!

Then he heard the door open. "Hey Sora, want to play video games?" Riku asked.

Suddenly, Sora thought of an idea. "Riku lets go out!" he beamed excitedly.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" He didn't know that Sora meant like a date.

"No, not like that! Like go out with me!"

Riku looked at him like he was a freaking idiot.

"Hell, no! I'm not gay!" He was a little weirded out that his best friend just said that, and so straight forwardly, too.

"Me neither! Come on, at least let's give it a try. I like you." he said, pleading.

"No Sora." Riku rejected him, still shocked.

Sora sighed in defeat. "You've dated so many girls, yet no one wants to go out with me. I thought maybe someone that actually knows me would. I just want romance in my life... like this book." he picked up to book, hugging it closely to his chest.

"I've never even had my first kiss..." he said sadly.

Riku scratched the back of his head, uncertain as to what to do.

"Maybe I can try online dating! Or find those nice people that are always on the streets asking for some fun, whatever that means!" Sora started listing ideas.

Riku face palmed. Sora has no clue. He really is dense.

The brunette went to go get his laptop and began typing in dating websites.

"Let's see which dating website should I choose? WomenDigger? RandomDating? BeautyLove?" Before Sora could click a website, Riku closed the laptop and took it away from him.

"Riku! I need that!" he tried to grab it back.

"You don't have to do this. I'll go out with you." He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he didn't want Sora to do anything that might hurt him.

"Really? Yay! Who gets to be the romantic one, me or you?" Sora babbled excitedly.

The other teen grumbled, "You. I couldn't even be romantic for the _girls_ I dated."

"Whatever! Let's go have dinner in a restaurant!" Sora grabbed Riku by his hand and dragged him out of the house. Sora was really happy that Riku had agreed.

Riku, however, was a little upset. He was doing it for Sora though, so he wouldn't date random strangers.

They entered an average-looking restaurant. Once they got their seats, there was an awkward silence.

"Umm…you look nice today." Sora spoke up, trying to start a conversation.

Riku raised his eyebrow, "Really? How come you didn't tell me that when we were at your house?"

"I umm.. never noticed till now." he blushed, pulling his shirt a little to breath.

They ordered their meals then Sora saw a flower stand near in the corner. He was the romantic one so he was going to get Riku some.

"I'll be right back."

He got Riku a lovely three piece flowers. "Perfect!" He then quickly rushed back to Riku.

"Look Riku, something beautiful just like you!" It sounded cheesy, but Sora was trying.

"Umm.. Thanks?" he took them, feeling really awkward.

Just when Sora was about to speak, someone interrupted him.

"Riku, we been looking everywhere for you." a stranger said, popping his knuckles.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, pissed.

"You broke my sister's heart and now you're going to pay." The other guy said.

Just as Riku was about to speak Sora spoke, standing up.

"Hey you can't talk to my date like that? He didn't-" Sora was easily punched to the ground.

"Sora!" Riku quickly attacked the other guys with ease, beating them up till they left the place, whimpering and crying.

"Sora! Are you okay?" he said, helping him up.

"Yeah.. So much for being the romantic one. Oh look, my nose is bleeding." he noticed the blood coming out. Great.

The older teen grabbed a napkin and put it to the brunette's nose, pinching it so the blood would stop.

"Tilt your head back Sora. That should stop it."

Sora chuckled. "Are you sure you're not the romantic one?" he asked as he did what Riku told him to do.

"Shut up." Riku commanded playfully.

"So much for our date.. I just wanted someone to love. Or at least some romance." the brunette signed.

Riku bit his lip, remembering that Sora hadn't gotten his first kiss yet. He removed the napkin, and gave Sora quick kiss.

It felt gentle and smooth.

Sora blinked. "You just kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe our next date would be better?" he answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"You mean it Riku?" Sora asked, hoping his friend wasn't kidding.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try dating my best friend anyway. I like you." He smirked.

Sora smiled. "Just you wait! I'm going to be twice as romantic!"

Riku laughed. "I'm looking forward to it. And maybe I'll have a little surprise for you."

Riku didn't mind dating Sora. After all, he was a caring person. And Sora finally had someone to love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...<strong> Updated! Due to corrections! Let me know what you think! Hope you liked it. This was just in my head for some reasoned. Completely random! I wanted to make it longer but I went straight to the point and rushed into everything just to make it simple. I like how it came out, simple and random.

Maybe I'll do another story continuing this.. maybe...

**Read and Review!**


End file.
